Love and betrayal
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Kurama has a Boyfriend, and Hiei gets mad. Kurama gets pissed at Hiei for his actions. He's so pissed, he wont talk to Hiei for two WHOLE days, and nights!!R&R!!!!!
1. Bloody Valentine

I do not own YYH. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and even Kewabara's hot, but I don't own them. I also don't own the song I'm using!!&_&  
  
I have nuthin to say........AHA!!!!! I gots summin to say!! Well, here it goes:This is a songfic. There. All dune!!! **************************************************************************** **** "Hey, Kurama!! Were've you been, the past three hours??" Hiei ran up to Kurama. "Oh, hey Hiei. I've been out with my boyfriend... Why?" " No reason." He then dashed off, in the derection of the way Kurama's new Boyfriend had left. Later that night, there was news about a killing. The killing was Kurama's new boyfriend!! Kurama noticing what just happened, started to cry. He ran up stairs to his room, just as the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" He sobbed into the reciever, as he turned on the news to see his beloveds face. " I hate you Hiei..." He muddered, as if Hiei could hear him. The person hung up on the other line. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ The next day, Kurama was walking home from school. Hiei fallowing him as usual. But today was differant. Kurama was ignoring Hiei. "Kurama, please!!" He begged. "I'm sorry!!" They were right outside Kurama's house now. ` "Hiei. I hate you!! I hate you more than I hate the four saint beasts!!!!!" Kurama spun around, and yelled at his ex-friend. Then he ran strait to his house, and into his room. He turned on the radio, and started to listen to it. After the first song, a sertain song came on, and it reminded him of Hiei imediatly. It was almost like Hiei chose it himself.  
  
Oh, my love. Please don't ry, I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll start a new life...I ripped out his throught and called you on the telephone, just to take off my disguise, just in time to hear you cry when you mourn the death of your bloody Valentine, one last time, singin, Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll start a new life!! I don't know much at all, and I don't know wrong from write.All I know is that I love you tonight. There was police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night. The headlines read"A lover died." No tell tale heart was left to find when you mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine. Thye night he died. You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentineone last time singin, Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands, and We'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, and I don't know wrong from right. All I know, is that I love you, tonight....... He dropped you off, I followed him home. Then I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him, he begged me not to do, but I knew, I had to do, 'cause I'm so in love with you!!Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you, tonight!!!!  
  
Right after that song, he turned off the radio. Suddenly, he heard frantic tapping on his window, which he locked purposly. He guessed he was to lost in his thoughts to hear it. But now, surprisingly, he went, and opened the window. It as raining, but Hiei came in anyway. "Hiei..." Kurama muddered, half mad. For he understood now. It wasn't because, Hiei hated the guy, but he was jealouse. Hiei liked Kurama... "Kurama.....I just wanna tell you one thing. But then I'm leaving. I promise, I wont bug you anymore." He seemed stricked, mostly with himself. But Kurama just flashed him a warm smile. Then he walked over to his bed, and motioned for Hiei to sit down. " Hiei...I understand now." Kurama smiled. " Y-you...understand? But how?" " Hiei... Just tell me.... where you just jealose? Or *did* you hate him?" Hiei blushed. " Well....ummm....." Kurama could tell he was to shy to tell the truth. Plus had to much pride. Hiei soon found himself in a tight hug. He looked to see if the arms he was being held in, where his love's. They where. He found confort now. All his problems seemed to leave him, as he leaned into Kurama's arms.He snuggled into the other boy's chest, whom only hugged him tighter. Soon enough they where locked in a kiss. A passionate kiss. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Helo?" Kurama had quickly broken away from Hiei, and answerd the phone. " O-okay....right......no. Yusuke!! Stop it!!!" Kurama suddenly started crying. He felt a conforting hand on his shoulder. "Bu....yus....please!! Yusuke!!!" Kurama sobbed into the phone. "Okay...I'll be there..." Kurama hung up the phone. His eyes, filled with tears. He sat back down on the bed, and burried his face in his arms. Hiei hugged him, causing him to hug Hiei back, and his head burried in Hiei's cest. Soon enough, the phone rang again. "Hello?" Kurama answerd again. " Yusuke!! I told you, I don't wanna!!" He was cut off by yusuke's screeming. Hiei could hear it all the way over where he was. "Damb it Kurama!!! Why don't you just go back to being a spirit fox in the Mikai?!" Yusuke screamed, and then hung up, leavng Kurama in tears. He sat down on the bed, but then quickly got back up. He got a paper, and a pen, and started writing something down. The text read: Dear Mother, I am terribly sorry, but I need to leave for a while. Remember, I will come back for you. Love, Suichi. He put the note on his bed, where his mother would find it.Then he walked over to the now open window. "Where do you think your going??" Hiei asked, almost sounding affended. "Hiei. I can't stay here...All my friends hate me here...and so I'm leaving to the Mikai." "You feel like your worthless? That everyone hates you??So your gunna run away?? How do you think I felt, when no one told me my sister was in danger??My sister's the only one I have left in this world!" Hiei frowned. "No. You still have me..." "And you, me.." Hiei looked up at Kurama. Kurama shut the window. "Okay...I won't leave. But you have to promise me, you wont run ither." Kurama said, smiling at Hiei. "Okay, fine!!" Hiei gave in. Kurama layed down on his bed, and welcomed Hiei to do the same. As Hiei did, Kurama pulled him into another kiss."I love you Hiei..." Kurama muddered into Hiei's mouth. "I...love you to..." Hiei muddered back. Soon they broke the kiss, for air, and scooted closser to eachother. They where fast asleep, Hiei laying on Kurama's chest, and Kurama's arms around Hiei. The next mourning, it was a Saturday, but Kurama got up at six, all the same. He pulled on his clothes, and sat down next to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei....Hiei..." Kurama shook Hiei jently. "Whu?" Hiei questioned, looking dazed up at Kurama. Kurama was smiling his friendly smile at him. "I have to go. I'll be back-"He was cut off by the teliphone ringing. "hello... Yes....WHAT???................ No way! You are not dragging him into this!! ..................What?........................ What do you mean by that?" He hung up the phone. "Whats wrong?" Hiei asked, as Kurama turned around to face him. "Come on, get dressed.... Yusuke wants the whole gang to meet up, to discuss something that he claims I did......He wants majority rules of me killing someone..." Kurama handed Hiei some of his clothes. Hiei distinctively put them on, and then they left. **************************************************************************** ****** So?How'd you like? I did it all in one night!!YAY!!! Congradguate me!19I hope I spelt that write...-_-;;;;;;;;;;;) Review, review, review!!! Three reviews, and an up-date!!!^_^ YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 


	2. Sad days and Good byes

I dont own YYH.  
  
I have no idea if Hiei has a father or not. Most people say he doesn't, but just for this story, he does.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" So, you showed up?" Yusuke walked up, angrily. Kewabara was with him.  
  
" Whats this about?" Kurama asked, extreamly confused. Hiei on the other hand, was next to him, hands in pockets, angry.  
  
" Whats this about, Yusuke?"  
  
" Well, Hiei. I found a dead body the other day."  
  
" So?" Was Hiei's remark. Kurama was silent.  
  
" It was cut in half. There were marks that looked like YOU'R whip, Kurama!" Kurama was shocked, obviosly he said something though. No one heard what he said though...Not even Hiei.  
  
" So. You did..it?" Hiei looked up at Kurama.  
  
" What?! No!! Of coarse not, Hiei! Why, would I want to kill someone?" Kurama asked. " And, there are more than one Rose whip that I know of..."  
  
" Oh, really??" Kewabara pulled something out from the backpack he was wearing. It was long and green. He dropped it, as thorns went into his hands.  
  
" Thats not mine." Kurama stated simply. He pulled out his rose. " See. I still have it!"  
  
" Feh. You got another one!" Yusuke demized.  
  
" How? This is my -" Yusuke had picked up the whip, and hit Kurama with it. Kurama fell backwards clutching his stomache in pain.  
  
" Kurama!" Hiei was next to him, faster then the eye could see.  
  
" Idiot" Kewabara said, stepping closser to the two. Kurama looked up, worry in his eyes.  
  
" Koenma has evidence of you doing it! He sent us to kill you." Yusuke hit him again, this time in the face.  
  
" Unn....Hiei....go...now." Kurama told him.  
  
" But...I can't leave you here!!" Hiei said in shock.  
  
" Look, coward!" Kewabara kicked him in the stomach, causing him to roll onto his side, and Kewabara started to kick him again, over, and over again. Finally when he stopped, Kurama coughed up blood. Actually, more like puked up blood. " Stand up and fight!"  
  
" Now!" Yusuke cracked the whip down on him, intentions to cut him in half. " DIE, STUPID FOX!!!!" When he looked, Kurama and Hiei were gone. " Stupid...DEMONS!!!" He threw the whip down onto the ground as hard as he could.  
  
" Yusuke!" Koenma appeared. " You must kill him at all costs! If you don't he'll kill more!"  
  
" Yes'r!" Yusuke ran off to find the demon couple with Kewabara.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The demon duo were already at Kurama's house by three-thirty. Kurama had fainted from blood-loss in Hiei's arms, as they ran. Hiei jentaly put him down on his bed, to find Kurama's grip tightly on his shirt. " Fox..." He muddered lightly. "Shunnle." That was just one of the pathetic words he picked up, and didn't stop saying 'cause Kurama said it was cute  
  
" Hiei!" Kurama sat strait up in bed, panting as if he had some sort of bad dream.  
  
" Don't worry. I'm right here." Hiei rested coolly against the wall.  
  
" Good...your alright." Kurama sighed.  
  
" I think I should go. Theres no doubt that Yusuke has already told my father. Kurama nodded.  
  
" Wont he...?" Kurama looked up.  
  
" Yes...but Im tough. You know that. The only time I'll ever give in, is if anything happens to you." Hiei reasured him.  
  
" And if I where to be killed in my sleep? Then what?"  
  
" Drown myself in River Styx." Hiei said, compleatly serius.  
  
" Good luck, Hiei-kun." Kurama said, and Hiei waved backwards.  
  
" Thanks. I'll need it. Good night, Kurama-kun." He said, disapearing into the night air.  
  
Kurama sighed, and said, " I hope he's okay.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The next day, Kurama went to school as always. But this time, no Hiei. He hadn't seen Hiei all mourning, which made him sad. What was worse, is that he heard Yusuke talking about Hiei's father calling Koenma, saying, Hiei was giving in. Yusuke turned and saw Kurama. But all he saw, was Kurama running out of school. "This can't be happening!" He said aloud to himself, sobbing into his pillow at home. He suddenly felt a hand touch his back, and a fake voice, much like one you hear in a dream, say something.  
  
" Whats wrong, fox? Why are you crying so hard?" At this, he suddenly cried harder, thinking that the voice was a helusanation. He looked up when he felt the circular motion on his back. When he noticed that it really was Hiei, he gave the smaller man a huge hug,. throwing him off-balance, and falling onto the bed. "Not so hard..." Hiei groaned. Kurama got off him.  
  
" Whats wrong, Hiei-kun?"  
  
" Sore...I'm tired of this...Its annoying. But, It's all worth it, I'd do this any time for you. Just not now...I got news of something, and came strait here, spite my condition. The police are coming, 'cause your mom died, so I rushed to your school, but saw you were running home, so I followed you here." Kurama broke out crying again.  
  
" Yusuke said you were giving up." He said, bawling into Hiei's shoulder.  
  
" I am. I have to give up. I have no choice, but to give up." Hiei explained. " Between Koenma, King Yama, and my father. My father took me to see them yesterday, so I'm really shaken up. Koenma said that, if I gave in, He wouldn't kill me. Just take my soul, so I can waunder around Earth." He said, sunding as if this where even beter.  
  
" You know what'll happen don't you? If you leave me, I'll snap. Yoko'll take over my life..." Kurama tried to explain.  
  
" He also said, he'd let you be. If I die, and that saves your life, I think it's beter than me staying alive, and both of us dieing."  
  
" But..." Hiei put a finger to his lips.  
  
" Good-bye fox. I love you." Hiei said, taking his hand back. Kurama couldn't hold back anymore. He threw his arms around Hiei, crying so hard, it hurt, untill Hiei suddenly disapeared.  
  
" Good-bye Hiei. I love you too." Kurama cried himself to sleep after that.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So sad!~.~brushes away tear Hope you liked! Give me ideas!!(And review!^_~)  
  
In the up-coming chapter:  
  
Shut-up, human. I don't care!"  
  
No one has known where he's gone. The news where puzzled.  
  
Hiei, how could you do this to me? You left the same day as my mother!!" 


End file.
